The Pilgrim Pine Affair
by Barakanaga16
Summary: When Kim Pine comes back to Canada, she reveals true feelings for Scott even when Ramona is bearing his child. One shot. Scott/Kim


It was two years since the 'death' of Gideon Graves and all had been peaceful. Scott Pilgrim was enjoying life with his fiance Ramona Flowers. For the past few months, she had been pregnant with his baby, which made her very happy. Scott was as faithful as any boyfriend can be and he didn't want any of it to change. That all changed one day in mid-March.

Scott was out walking around while Ramona was at work at Amazon. Even for the season of Spring, there was still lots of snow around. That was the only downside to living in Canada. His breath could be seen, he left tracks behind him as he walked, and he hadn't seen a few of his friends since the Gideon event. He was deep in thought about what being a father was gonna be like when he heard the voice of an old friend.

"Hello Scott." he turned to see the familiar short red headed girl he used to date.

"Kim! I can't believe it's you!" he rushed over and they hugged. "How you been? Where have you been?"

"Can we talk somewhere that's... not cold?"

"Sure,"

In a few minutes, they were soon at his and Ramona's place, enjoying the heated living room. Kim sat on the couch in her sweater and warming her hands. Scott came in with two cups of hot chocolate and handed one to her. She took it and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Scott."

"Sure thing. Now, how have you been?"

"Good. Been all around the place for the past two years."

"Why did you go off without telling any of us?"

"It was unexpected actually. My parents called and said they wanted me to join them on a world wide vacation."

"Where'd you go?"

"America, France, Russia, pretty much everywhere."

"Sounds amazing."

"Not really. The only thing about I kinda enjoyed was the occasional sex with a foreign guy or two."

"Oh," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah. So, how are you and Ramona?"

"Gonna have a baby soon."

"Really? So you knocked her up to keep her then?" she laughed.

"No, no. We talked about it in the past and she said yes."

"That's nice. How is everyone else?"

"Wallace is still with Other Scott, Knives has gone to college, but sends me letters every so often, which is cool. Envy is still with her band, but they had to replace Todd, umm... Julie is still Julie."

"Ha ha, yeah. Never liked her that much actually. Was always a real bitch."

"True that. And we still have our band, but our drummer sucks."

"Of course he does. He's not me." she laughed.

"So, of all the people you could've seen first, why see me?"

"Because I've been holding something back for a long time. Ever since you apologized to me during the Gideon thing, I reflected on our past."

"When we dated?"

"Yeah. I remembered deeply and we had a great time together. Hell, I lost my virginity to you and I haven't really felt anything for anyone except for you."

"What are you saying Kim?"

"I know you are having a baby with Ramona, but... hell!" she yelled as she put down her cup, leaned forward, and kissed his lips.

She pulled away quickly and stared at him. He was dumbfounded, but quickly got back to reality. The next thing he said was something she did not expect.

"Wanna go to the bedroom?"

"Fuck yeah!" she exclaimed.

Scott took her hand and they ran up the stairs to the second floor. Once they got up the stairs, Kim stopped him. She pushed him against the wall and they started to make out heavily. As they did, clothes began to come off and go everywhere. When they were just in their underwear, Scott picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, giving him some tongue. He carried her to his and Ramona's room and threw her onto the bed.

"Get the fuck over Scott!"

He smiled and crawled onto the bed, admiring the way Kim looked without clothes on. Her breasts were a solid B size, which was better than when she was A sized in high school. He crawled forward and grabbed her ankles. Scott pulled her to him and began to kiss her again. Kim's fingers ran through his shaggy hair as did his through her red hair. Her legs moved upward and they wrapped around him, keeping him in place.

"What about Ramona?" she asked him quietly.

"She doesn't have to know." smiled Scott.

Kim smiled back at him and let her legs down. She sat up and they hugged, locking lips. Scott reached behind her and undid her bra, letting it drop to the bed. Kim picked it up and threw it off the bed and pushed Scott onto his back. She grabbed his boxers and pulled them off quickly, revealing his six inch erection.

"My, you haven't changed one bit Scott." she laughed.

"Been the same since our first time babe."

Kim went onto her knees and inched her face close to his shaft, wondering if it truly was the same as years ago. Without any kind of foreplay, she stuffed his rod into her mouth, not wanting to wait any longer. Scott moaned as her lips circled around his member, driving him over the edge. His moans were loud, so loud they could probably alert the whole neighborhood.

"Kim... oh God yes!"

As she blew, Scott admired her ass, which was nice and round, a perfect ass to be fucked. It was as nice as Ramona's, but a small bit bigger. He noticed her ass was wiggling and he thought back to his high school days. She only did that when she wanted him inside her. After a couple more minutes, Scott announced he was close, so Kim moved up and took it out. She licked her lips and laid on her stomach, spreading her legs and taking off her panties.

When they were fully off, she threw them to the floor and kept her legs spread. Using her fingers, she spread her ass cheeks and bit her lip.

"Come on Scott, my ass wants you."

He smiled and inched over. His tip teased her anal crack for a bit before slowly entering. She grasped the sheets and shut her eyes tightly. It was painful at first, but got less the more it went in. By the time his entire shaft was in her, it wasn't as painful as before. Scott grabbed her hips and began thrusting. Kim planted her face in a pillow and made a combination of shouts and moans. Scott was enjoying this more than he should've.

"Kim, your ass is so tight!"

"It's my first anal Scott, of course I'll be tight!"

"Well, let's ease you up eh?"

He thrusted faster, his balls slapping against her. Groans escaped her mouth and the occasional scream. Her eyes felt like they wanted to go behind her head as it was feeling so good for her. His arms reached around her and he grabbed her tits, squeezing them and pinching her hard nipples. Along with the anal fucking, she was having a blast of pleasure that she never thought was possible.

"Scott! Oh, fuck! Harder Scott! Fuck me harder! HARDER GOD DAMN IT! FUCKING HARDER!"

After a few minutes, Scott was getting tired and quickly took his dick out. Kim reached around and gently touched her ass crack. It hurt like a bitch and she would have trouble sitting for a week or so. Scott added to it by spanking her a few times. It wasn't hard spanking, but enough to cause some pain to her hurt anal hole.

"Damn Scott, you're a beast! My ass has never hurt like that before."

"What can I say? I'm a monster!"

"Now, fuck my wet cunt! Fuck me nice and hard!"

Scott agreed and quickly entered her dripping pussy, giving Kim what she wanted desperately. Again holding her sides, his cock thrusted in and out of her vagina. Kim sat her head down and bathed in the gentle pleasure she was getting from her ex-boyfriend. The sound of slaps and the bed creaking got them both turned on, which caused Scott to fuck her harder.

"Jesus Scott! Fuck me like you do Ramona! Fuck!"

"God, you have such a big ass Kim! I love that in a girl!" he spanked her ass cheeks again.

"Fuck! It still hurts asshole!"

"I already fucked you there. Maybe next time." As he continued to fuck her, Scott had the urge. "Kim! I'm gonna come soon!"

"Go! Come inside me Scott! COME!"

With one final thrust, Scott came and felt his seed begin to fill up his ex-girlfriend. They were both panting heavily and sweating. Kim laid down on her stomach and Scott collapsed beside her. He put his arms around her and they cuddled, exhausted from the event that had just transpired. Scott kissed her neck and chuckled.

"You really have changed since high school Kim. I like that."

"So have you. Remember, we can't let Ramona know about this."

"Too late." said a voice. They looked up and saw Ramona in her short blue hair and classical everyday clothes. "What the fuck is this?!"

"Ramona, I can explain!" shouted Scott, but she ignored him.

"You cheated on me." a tear came down her cheek. "W-W-With Kim! WITH FUCKING KIM! YOUR EX-FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"

"Let's talk this through baby."

"FUCK YOU!" she opened up the bag on her side and pulled out her massive hammer. The look on her face was of pure hate and rage.

Scott got up and put on his boxers and ran over to his angry girlfriend. He tried to calm her down, but Ramona swung the hammer and sent him flying upward, putting a hole in the ceiling and seeing him fly clear out of orbit. She turned to Kim and jumped up onto the bed.

"I probably deserve this..." said Kim quietly.

"You got that right, you fucking bitch!"

She swung the hammer down and sent Kim flying upward, creating another hole in the ceiling. When they both came back down, they crashed onto the bed, causing a massive mess. She put the hammer away and looked at them both.

"Kim, get dressed and get the fuck out of my house." Kim looked at her with confusion. "NOW!" she got out of the bed and grabbed her clothes and exited the room. "Scott, get dressed and do the same. I never wanna see you fucking ever again!"

"But Ramo-"

"NOW!"

He left in a flash with his clothes and shut the door. Ramona sat on the bed and shed heavy tears. The man she loved had cheated on her with an ex. She came to the conclusion that she would take care of her baby once it was born and would be the best mom a girl could be. Little did she know, Scott had impregnated Kim as well.

*Hope you liked my first Scott Pilgrim smut. Came into my head the other night actually. Please review :)


End file.
